


Laws of Attraction

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, lawyer/detective au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Seth is a detective who seems like he doesn’t take his job, or anyone else’s, very seriously. You just want to be the best DA you can be.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Laws of Attraction

“You can’t break the law to get evidence! Why do I have to tell you this, Detective? You should know better.” You didn’t bother with the pleasantries, too angry to even pretend to be civil with Detective Seth Rollins. He was the best detective on the force, but that came at an immense cost to your mental and emotional health. His most recent antics were what had you in his office today, however. 

“I didn’t break the law, necessarily. I bent it to my will. Very different.” The smug look on his face did nothing to quell your anger. Your vision flashed red and you briefly considered throwing the paperweight on his desk at his head. 

“It’s not different!” You snatched the ruler off the detective’s desk, ignoring the idea to smack him with it in favor of offering a demonstration. “This is you bending the law.” With that, you bent the ruler in your hand, arching it harshly with a sickly sweet smile on your face. “And this is what you actually did.” You exerted slightly more pressure on the ruler and it snapped sharply, the sound echoing through the detective’s office. “Now, I’m not here to clean up the messes you make breaking the law to obtain your evidence. Not only does it make you look incompetent, but if I were to take this to the DA, I would look unfit for my job. Now fix it.” You spun on your heel and stormed away, hands shaking slightly in your fit of rage. 

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re hot when you’re angry?” Detective Rollins called from behind you. You could hear the smirk on his face, just begging you to turn around. With a shake of your head, you managed to ignore it and keep going, slamming the office door behind you. 

On your way back to your office, you could feel your cheeks flaming in anger. Everyday, you came to work in an attempt to make a name for yourself, to prove yourself. Detective Rollins obviously didn’t understand why working hard mattered to anyone, or he’d be more receptive to your input. Granted, he did his job well, but you were utterly convinced it was by sheer dumb luck alone. It’s as if he ignored every single rule in the handbook and decided his entire career would be based solely off of rogue moves. It made your job that much harder, and you were starting to resent him for it. 

Well, maybe “starting to” is an understatement. You were well on your way to resenting him and his lackadaisical attitude. But you had to ignore that for now, you told yourself as you finally reached the haven of your office. You had more work to do and couldn’t allow for your emotions toward Seth to cloud your judgement. Taking a deep breath, you got back to work, ignoring the annoying mental image of Seth’s laughing face in the back of your mind.

————–

“I understand you don’t care what people think about you, but this is my first case as the DA here so I’d really appreciate it if you kept your attitude to a minimum,” you spoke lowly to Seth as you walked through the hallways of the courthouse. 

You had a lot of expectations for yourself and this case and you hated to be disappointed. It would’ve been better, in your eyes, if your first case had been with a different detective, but you’ve spent weeks working with Seth on this. You knew you could win if only Seth would act like a normal person in court.

“Babe, come on, I’ve never had an attitude problem in my life,” Seth laughed, chewing his gum nonchalantly as the two of you came to a stop outside the courtroom. 

“First of all, Detective, I am not your babe,” you hissed, eyes narrowed. “Second of all, get rid of the gum and at least pretend you’re a professional.” Without a second glance at him, you strode through the doors to set up, hoping that you could get through this case without catching one yourself for wringing his neck.

————–

Hours later when court was released for the day, you let out a sigh of relief. Seth had gotten rid of his gum before entering the courtroom and was professional on the stand for the most part. He seemed incapable of keeping his annoying smirk off his face for longer than two and a half minutes at a time. Still, he sounded put together when he spoke, and it was clear why he was the best detective at the precinct.

Even still, you couldn’t help but hope your next case was with another detective. You weren’t sure your mind would be able to withstand a constant onslaught of Seth and his absurdities. 

You were so busy thinking about the merits of having another detective, any detective, on your next case that you almost missed it entirely. There was muffled yelling as you walked down the sidewalk in front of the courthouse, what sounded like a struggle, and then a man you vaguely recognized from seeing in the courtroom was rushing towards you.

Time slowed down as the man approached, face red with anger. All you had on you was your briefcase and it was obviously not enough to stop this man in his tracks. You were frozen to the ground in fear or anticipation, you weren’t sure which, when a flash of black came running from your side, directly into the path of the stranger. 

One quick glance at the two men on the ground revealed to you that the person who tackled the stranger was none other than Detective Rollins.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Seth growled at the man he had pinned to the sidewalk. 

“That’s my friend that asshole’s trying to put in prison,” the stranger told him, glaring at you as you neared the two.

“That’s their job, dumbass,” Seth growled again, eyes turning to look at you, as well. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” you replied, nodding once. “But you should probably get off the ground.”

“Do you wanna press charges? I think you’re well within your rights to do so.” Seth’s eyes narrowed at the stranger as he tried to sit up, wincing slightly.

“No, he never touched me, it’s fine. Thanks for that, by the way.” Your eyes scanned Seth for any signs of injury, only noticing that his tie was askew and his black button up shirt had ripped. “Come on, we should get you cleaned up.”

With one last glare at the man on the ground, Seth followed you away from the courthouse and to the parking lot.

“Ya know, if you think about it, I’m a superhero,” Seth began, infuriating smirk back on his face as he leaned against his car. “I mean, there you are, a damsel in distress, and I saved you. Usually, in the movies, the superhero gets a date out of it.”

Not willing to fight with him, not today, you sighed. “If I say yes to one movie, just one, will you drop this whole thing?” When he eagerly nodded, you rolled your eyes and started towards your own car. “You know where to find me,” you called over your shoulder, already dreading the idea of your date with Seth, the man who had single handedly tried to give you an aneurysm while you worked on this case. The man who also saved you from being attacked by an angry stranger. The same man who had to know just how annoying and endearing and adorable all at once his smirk was, he was. The man who, before today, had done nothing but bring you headache after headache, making you question why you ever relocated to this precinct. 

‘Oh, no,’ you groaned to yourself as you got in your car, banging your head against the steering wheel. You already knew he would be even more annoying now than before. And there was nothing you could do about it. 

————–

“Detective, this better be urgent because I have mounds of work to do,” you said, barely looking up from the paperwork in front of you. You knew Seth was the one standing in the doorway to your office, knew he probably had that annoying little smirk on his face. 

And you knew he was here to discuss the movie date with you. 

“All work and no play?” He laughed, finally making his way to a chair and flopping down into it. “How do you expect to have any fun like that?”

“I’m too busy for fun, Detective. Now, what can I do for you?” You barely chanced a glance at him sitting in front of you, your mind focused solely on the papers in front of you. 

“Movies on Saturday? I can pick you up around 6?” The smirk was in his voice, now, like he knew how annoyed with yourself you were for ever agreeing to this date. 

“I’ll meet you there,” you replied, refusing to look up from your work.

“Come on,” he whined and you heard the squeak of the leather chair in front of your desk as he sat down. “You don’t want me to pick you up?”

“I’ve seen the way you drive, Detective, and I have no plans on dying any time soon. I’ll drive myself and meet you there.” Finally looking up at him, your eyelid twitched when you saw his feet propped up on your desk. “And get your feet off my desk!” Without a second thought, you threw the pen in your head at him, getting angrier by the second as he started to laugh and ducked the pen. 

“You’ve gotta lighten up a little,” Seth said through laughter, only removing one of his feet from the surface of your desk. 

“We are at work, Detective. I am trying to do my job, something I take very seriously. Maybe you should try to be more serious here at work, too.”

“Oooh, somebody’s a little feisty today, huh?” Seth was still laughing as he stood up, stretching his legs in front of you. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” And then he was gone, finally, leaving you in the peace of quiet you so desperately wanted.

Even still, you couldn’t find the ability to get back to work, your eyes trained on the scuff on your desk left behind by Seth’s shoe.

————–

“I already bought your ticket,” Seth said before you had even stepped out of your car fully. 

“I could have bought my own ticket, Detective,” you told him, slipping past him to walk to the theatre. 

“We’re off the clock now, ya know. You can call me Seth.” He handed you your ticket and after a quick glance, you were pleased to see he didn’t choose a weird movie, one he knew would get under your skin.

“As I said, Detective,” you stressed his title more this time, “I could’ve bought my own ticket. But I appreciate the gesture.”

He flashed you a smile, not a smirk this time, and led you to the right theatre. As the two of you got settled into your seats, he turned to look at you.

“Did you want anything from concessions? I forgot to ask earlier.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s too expensive anyway.”

“My thoughts exactly.” You watched as Seth moved in his seat, hands in his front pockets, before finally pulling them out, a pack of Skittles in each. “So I came prepared,” he explained, handing you a pack.

“You snuck Skittles in here?” you asked through laughter.

“Well yeah. Like you said, concessions are expensive,” he shrugged and tore into his pack, flashing you one last smile as the lights dimmed.

And that’s when you realized you were in trouble.

At work, you could ignore it. Ignore the fact that Seth was attractive, to say the very least. And he was good at his job, too good considering how relaxed he was about everything. That smirk hid the sweetest smile, and he was obviously caring and thought about others, about you, and what you may need.

But you took your job too seriously, took everything a little too seriously, and used that hyper focus to ignore how seeing Seth made you feel. You distanced yourself from him, making sure to use his title rather than his name, keeping him at arm’s length.

All of this could be ignored at work but now, sitting beside him in the dark as he laughed at what was on the screen? You couldn’t ignore it and you couldn’t just sit here.

“I have to go,” you whispered, slightly panicked before getting up and rushing out of the theatre. Vaguely, you heard Seth get up to follow you but you couldn’t focus on that, on him, you just needed to get out of here. Fresh air would do you good, you thought, so you didn’t stop until you were on the sidewalk, gulping down huge breaths of air.

“Are you okay?” Seth asked, voice low as he came up behind you, his hand resting on your shoulder. 

“Seth, please,” you sighed, ducking away from his touch. “Just…Give me a second.”

“Hey, you used my name,” he laughed, stepping in front of you, eyes meeting yours. “I didn’t think you even knew how to.”

That smile, that stupid smile, was on his face again and you didn’t think, couldn’t think, before you moved forward and pressed your lips to his. In the back of your mind, you realized you were in front of a movie theatre, in full view of anyone who happened to pass by or be there, but you didn’t care. All you could focus on was the feel of his lips on yours, his arms wrapped around your waist.

“Oh my god,” you sighed, pulling away from him when you realized what you had just done. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t-”

But you never got to finish your statement. Seth just smiled before leaning in to kiss you again.

————–

“I don’t know why you can’t just do some simple paperwork, Detective.” You slammed a stack of papers down on Seth’s desk, eyes narrowed at his easygoing form. “I can’t do my job unless you do yours, understood?”

“I guess I must’ve gotten distracted,” he shrugged, laughing as he moved to take the papers from me. “Thinking about you in your office all alone…”

“We are at work!” 

“As if that’ll ever stop me. Dinner tonight?”

“Of course. Bring over some wine, I forgot to pick some up last night. I’ll see you after work.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek before going back to your office, smiling to yourself.


End file.
